Polls
Normal Songs= These includes the voting of the songs that appears in Free Play (Including special songs) and Season Challenges mode. Free Play What is your favourite song in Free Play mode? 3rd Avenue Ad astra per aspera Azure Wave Black Tulip Coastral Contour (OverRapid Edit) Corvus Crank up Danse de Romani Empty Stars Flakes Party Final Dash Gloom After Death Hadron Kollider Happy? Hatsukoi Memories Hello, Hardcore!! Hymn for U ❤ Latch (Flip-Flop) Love Infection Makes Me Wonder Metheus Midnight Run Mind Twitch Nick of Time Novatail Outer Space OVER THE UTOPIA Prometheus RAINSHOWER Re:Time-Leap at Saturday 10:00 PM Riverside Cafe Sharpened Shadow SUNRISE the Heavens remix Time-Leap at Saturday 10:00 PM Urban Night at Friday 9:00 PM Verrücktheit WaH! Season Challenges What is your favourite song in the season challenges? Fall in Lovescream -Pointless Hardcore Remix- Respect for Universe resurREKT Aqua Stars Blue Moon Absent Color |-|Music Pack Songs Rating= These includes the voting of the songs that appears in music packs. All What is your favourite music pack? Dynamix Pack 1 Dynamix Pack 2 Original Pack 3 Original Pack 4 Evolutionary Reboot Pack OverSync Protocol: Phase 1 OverSync Protocol: Phase 2 Original Pack 5 Original Pack 6 OverSync Protocol: Phase 3 Original Pack 7 Original Pack 8 Original Pack 9 Original Pack 10 Original Pack 11 millkyway TRAXX pack 1 millkyway TRAXX pack 2 Original Pack 12 Original Pack 13 Music packs Dynamix Pack 1 and 2 What is your favourite song in this pack? Fierce Heart 名無しの宣教師 春菊 流れ星に願うよいま... 雲の国の王子 Oracle Gallium Arsenide 萤火虫の怨 Rom Corruption Wonderful Days Original Pack 3 What is your favourite song in this pack? Trojan RAINBOW HARDCORE Sugar Plum Surface (W/ KIKYO MONDAI) Re:Construct Original Pack 4 What is your favourite song in this pack? Inception New World (OverRapid Edit) Neuron Tokamak Rainbow Trip Evolutionary Reboot Pack What is your favourite song in this pack? Electronic Fairy New World (NDEX Remix) Take You To The Heaven Hemisphere Fall in Lovescream OverSync Pack 1/2/3 What is your favourite song in this pack? I AM WEAPON Kerberos Keep oN! Infinite Collapse Galaxy Stiker After Dawn The Mountain Eater Beyond the Horizon Tales of Ginkgo Original Pack 5 What is your favourite song in this pack? Dead Soul Computer Freaks !!!! PINKU! Original Pack 6 What is your favourite song in this pack? Broken Stars Now Is The Time, Do It HARDCORE INTEGRATION Original Pack 7 What is your favourite song in this pack? Show me your Rage Cursed Mansion Crystal Clear Original Pack 8 What is your favourite song in this pack? Take the Long Way Home Crystal Your Mind Original Pack 9 What is your favourite song in this pack? Euphoric World Out of Sense Two Phace Original Pack 10 What is your favourite song in this pack? Krusader (OverRapid Edit) Kinoko Island Original Pack 11 What is your favourite song in this pack? 0175 Princess of Loneliness Break It Down millkyway TRAXX pack 1 and 2 What is your favourite song in this pack? Shelter 安息所 Metaphor Magic Show The Winter War Melon Aburaonigiri Original Pack 12 What is your favourite song in this pack? H1V3 Cymian Omnislash Original Pack 13 What is your favourite song in this pack? PaleScreen Panzer Battalion Summer of Beach Original Pack 14 What is your favourite song in this pack? Fatal Sphere Labyrinth Reinvent CAFE.D Collaboration Pack What is your favourite song in this pack? CROSSING DELTA Pop Sequence Slap Stick Parfait Paved Garden Original Pack 15 What is your favourite song in this pack? Altered Ego DIMINITIVE Lovely One Day Original Pack 16 What is your favourite song in this pack? Melusia Vesta Daydream